Being One Again
by RHPSisLIFE
Summary: Left unconscious in a hospital bed, Ava's body comes to the decision that she must return to Frank's embrace no matter the state she's left in. This is the last passage from the Frank and Ava tetralogy and is told in the sense of third person. Photo belongs to; Consuelo Parra
1. Letting Go

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. If I did believe me I would be the happiest person in the world and would be in California instead of the East Coast. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters that shall pop up later in the story._**

**Chapter 1**

**Letting Go**

From inside her deep state of slumber, Ava thought of Frank and all that had happened before her. What had she done wrong? What did she do to deserve such a cruel fate?

"It's time," her mind admitted and without another pressing moment, Ava's body accepted what was being said. She began to move sluggishly before stepping from her hospital bed and placing her feet onto the chilled tile floor. But looking to herself and the pressing monitor, she sighed resentfully.

"I just want to go home," she cried, exiting her room and escaping into the abyss of the hallway.

Her heart palpitated as she traveled through the dimly lit halls, fear striking her as she came to believe someone would direct her back to her room and bring her journey to its end. But upon passing others, she was left undisturbed.

"Thank God," she imparted, catching a silver elevator in her gaze. It seemed to be but the elevator to heaven drawing before her.

It dinged once before she stepped inside with a newly parented couple and Ava couldn't help but smile as the rosy cheeks of the baby girl became present. She cooed silently, but still stood in the back of the silo.

"Little Ava," the woman said slowly, touching the baby's face with her pointer finger. "That woman had such a beautiful name. I do hope she's doing alright."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Audrey," the man began. "But what a tragic accident."

Ava knew the couple was speaking about her, but she chose to stay quiet and not to say she was the one that lay in the hospital bed just moments before. She wanted to listen to the conversation.

"It was such a rough night to be traveling through. Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

"I'm sure, sweetheart."

And from the back of the elevator, tears began to pool in Ava's eyes and stream down her frail frame.


	2. A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own hold ownership to any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters within the story. Please review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 2**

**A Picture Worth A Thousand Words**

Frank gazed out his chamber window and towards the glistening moon in the distance. His makeup had been completed and his attire had changed to that of a glimmering red corset, black panties, and fishnets. Memories flashed before him, but his mind was too fogged and drunk with power that he was no longer able to understand their meanings.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Magenta slip into the room until she called out to him.

"Master?" she asked slowly, an icepack to her cheek. "I just wished to give this to you."

Cautiously, she extended her left hand and placed a small envelope within his grasp. Not another word was spoken as she left the room and allowed Frank to be alone with his thoughts.

He sighed painfully before slicing open the letter with his pointer finger and pulled out a fading photograph that held two smiling faces squished beside one another in an affectionate manner. Frank was on the left while Ava sat beside him, kissing his cheek and flashing her engagement ring. The two seemed genially happy.

"A-Ava?" he whispered slowly, as he gazed at the no longer fictitious memory.

And within a split of a moment, all which had happened since her leaving, came rushing back to him.

"Ava, love," he cried out remorsefully as he dropped to his knees and began to rock himself painfully. "Why was I unable to stop him from harming you? Please, I need you back."

His heart continued to pain as he continued to cry for over an hour. But composing himself, he stood and snarled towards the direction of the doorframe. He exited immediately and trailed about the halls until he caught gaze of Riff Raff's room and screamed to him.

"What is it, Master?" Riff Raff asked.

Growling, Frank thrust the photograph into his servant's face and grabbed grasp of his throat.

"You killed her!" he hissed. "You fucking killed her!"

Riff Raff was nothing less than furious when he came to realize Frank had retrieved the memory that was believed to have vanished long before. Though unknowing how to accurately answer Frank's question, he spat, "Yes, she's dead."

Another sharp pang ran through Frank as he released his tight grasp and fell to his knees.

"Kill me," he whispered slowly. "You must do it once the floorshow has come to its end."

"Master?" Riff Raff asked in a sense of astonishment. Did he truly love the girl so much as to die for her?

"KILL ME!" he screamed. "Then you may return home. I can live without her no longer."

Allowing a sigh to escape his lips, Riff Raff lowered his hand atop Frank's shoulder and nodded slowly.

"I don't wish to do so, but I have been left under your control. I must obey your word," he sighed. "Tonight, I shall kill you."


	3. A Pain Worse Than Death

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own hold ownership to any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters within the story. Please review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 3**

**A Pain Worse Than Death**

Frank raised his head to meet his scarlet eyes with that of Riff Raff's iced ones. "We shall continue forth with the floorshow," he sneered, wiping the tears from his eyes with the attempt of composing his makeup. "The anti-matter laser is found within the compartment of the throne. I shall go out with a bang, so play along and you may return home."

Riff Raff nodded hesitantly before raising his Master from the ground. A dark cackle of madness purred within his mind, but he knew best to trail forth as if he was left in a state of distress. "I will tell Magenta of the plan. But what is it we're to tell the Queen?"

"Tell her," Frank began, his voice choking off. Within the darkness of his mind, he had forgotten of his mother and the hurt that would be thrust upon her if he was to leave. Still, he continued on with stifled tears. "Tell her that I fell ill and that my death was inevitable."

"Are you sure she will dismiss it."

"Yes. I will write a note upon returning to my chambers explaining how I became ill and that you and Magenta did everything within your power to keep me safe. I will seal the envelope with the royal emblem and she will know the seal has been unbroken. Have Magenta retrieve it from my desk after I've gone."

"I shall," the frail man whispered before returning to his room and closing the door. "I shall."

Frank exited however with a grasping hole forming within the pit of his heart. He was unsure of what lie ahead as he sat down in front of his glistening vanity and extended his hand to that of an inked pen. But with that, he began to write;

_Dear Mummy,_

_ It hurts me terribly to write this in knowledge that I will be dead by the time this reaches you. My time on earth has been filled with burdensome hell, but in the abyss of night, I found kindness and love in the warmth of a beautiful woman – Ava. Oh, you would have loved her mother, but Riff Raff took her from me._

Pained tears had begun to fall from Frank's weakening frame, but he forced himself to continue, even seeing that some of his words had been smudged against the burdened liquid.

_I had just proposed to her and I oh so wished to take her home to Transylvania to meet you and the rest of the court, but that monster killed her. That MONSTER took the woman that taught me how to love. But I know that the night this letter is sealed, my life will come to its end. I've told Riff Raff to kill me, for I am able to live without her no longer. You are not to blame Magenta for all that her brother has wronged for, she was that who befriended Ava and helped me to understand that love was that to be cherished. Riff Raff is that to be put to a misery worse than death. But please forgive me for my selfish act of suicide. I love you dearly._

_~Frank_


	4. Upon The Remnants Of My Black Heart

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own hold ownership to any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters within the story. Please review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 4**

**I Promise Upon the Remnants of My Black Heart**

"Oh, Frank," Ava whispered to herself as she met eyes with the burdened castle that sat before her. The music thrusting from inside, had filled her ears and the thoughts of once more seeing Frank overwhelmed her mind. "But what if he doesn't remember?" she questioned rationally as she stepped through the once familiar gates. "What if he can't even tell it's me?"

From inside, however, Frank ran about the theatre, trying to continue on with the plans he had formed. "And you go here," he sanctioned, draping a cloth boa over Brad's glowing statue. But thoughts of Ava continued to swarm about his head as he ran to the switches and threw his hands atop their buttons.

Still, he sat before his vanity and gazed at the reflection before him. "Why must all things end with death or despair?" he murmured absentmindedly, wiping some of the cream from his face.

"Sometimes, one must go out with a bang, Frank," a voice whispered within the distance and the unstable man could feel a soft mist place itself atop his shoulder. He was quick to turn, but what he met was a blank atmosphere, nothing more.

"Oh, Ava," he whispered to himself, his heart paining more so. "I shall be with you soon. I promise upon the remnants of my black heart."

**_I apologize for this chapter being so very short, but I must announce that the next chapter posted will bring this tetralogy to its end. Thank you everyone who has had me continue forth and I hope you have enjoyed the series thus far._**


	5. Together At Last

**_Disclaimer: I do not own hold ownership to any of the characters from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' the dear Richard O'Brien does. Though, I do own Ava and a few characters within the story. Please review, I would love to hear from you all._**

**Chapter 5**

**Together At Last**

Ava walked along the gravel pathway apprehensively, gently sifting her way through the castle and allowing the air's music to fill her senses. She could feel an iciness wafting around her once beautiful home and she couldn't help but shutter with sorrowful pain. She didn't want to believe what was being presented before her, the bestowed cobwebs and dirtied ornaments, but as she followed the sounds, she was met with a steaming mist. She could see Magenta and Riff Raff standing not far in front of her, but from within the shadows, she gazed forward and locked her glassy eyes upon Frank's quivering form. Her heart palpitated fearfully, but as his beautiful words began to fill her, she couldn't help but allow a gentle smile to spread across her lips.

"'Cause I've seen, oh, blue skies through the tears, in my eyes. And I realize, I'm going home."

As his final words came to their end, she clapped alongside quietly, remembering the mornings in which he'd sing to her with such passion. But through her clouded memories, she looked down to catch sight of a golden trident clenched between Riff Raff's fingers.

"Oh, please don't be," she mouthed to herself, her thoughts trailing as the spiked object pointed at Frank. But her fears met a reality as the lean man began to speak once more.

"And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said _we _were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here – in spirit anyway."

Ava watched Frank fall backwards, sitting himself upon the stairway with terror thrust in his eyes. The group behind him however, acted as if his life was but a mere ant beneath a boot – worthless. She could see the tears shinning in his eyes and her heart continued to break absentmindedly.

"And now Frank-N-Furter, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this and hello to oblivion," he snarled, but was caught off guard as he placed both hands atop the handle and heard Columbia let out a murderous scream behind him. He turned immediately and the beams hit her chest with a stifling blow.

"No!" Ava cried out, thrusting herself forward in an attempt to pull Riff Raff down alongside her. But her cries laid unheard as her inhuman form sifted through the malicious man and fell atop the stage. Frank looked forth disgusted, his own mind enveloped within the gun as he began to scale the curtains. But with a swift action of fire, his corpse fell to the ground with a crash.

"NO!" she screamed again, gazing down at her deceased love as she attempted to gather him within her arms. But of course, it was of no use. Instead, she stood as a briskly formed man rushed to Frank's side and took hold of the still corpse. "Oh please, God; let me protect them."

Fictitious tears streamed down her indiscernible frame as she allowed her translucent form to thrust before the men. But for a few short moments, she was able to further protect the being that held the key to her distilled heart as she trailed after their moving figures.

Yet, with a crashing blow – all came to its end.

"But I thought you liked them; they liked you," Magenta queried, gazing from the pool and then to her brother.

"They didn't like me! They never liked me!"

But from beside them, Ava gazed down at the chilled waters, wanting desperately to see even a small shiver of life. "Please," she whimpered as she dropped her head and sealed her eyes from the criminal world. "Please." But, as she heard the unfamiliar group leave her presence, she felt but a gentle touch upon her form.

She raised her head and her lover blinked up at her, his clouded eyes still hazy. The madness was gone, the pain silent, and it took him a moment or so to orient himself. "A-ava?" he stuttered. "Is it truly you?"

"Oh, Frankie," she whimpered, curling herself within his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Sh, sh, sh." He gave her a small smile and took her into his arms gently, propping up her chin and pressing his lips softly to the top of her head. "I love you, Ava and I will never allow myself to be drawn from you again."

"Yeah, please don't do that," she chuckled, bopping him playfully atop the nose as she drew him into a passion filled kiss that she had waited so long to have.

"Never again, my love," Frank whispered, returning her soft embrace. But out of the corner of his deep hazel eye, he saw a bright, soft light begin to form, and he slowly turned himself towards it. "Is that . . ." He allowed his voice to trail.

"For us?"

Frank nodded gently, with a hesitant smile. The two were finally together once more, but it was in a way he had wanted never to become. He wanted to believe she had lived and that she would happily grow old beside one that could never bring her harm. Still, he gazed deep within her eyes and whispered, "I believe it is, love. I'll never leave you again. You're my world, you are all that matters."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she whispered and slowly started leading them into the light. Frank took a deep breath as they stepped forward and he felt a freeing sensation, as if a burdened weight had diminished from his figure. Still, he drew her forward into one more desired kiss as he felt the warmth overcome them.

Finally, they were at peace, not a single force keeping their souls apart.


	6. Thank You

My goodness – four books, two years, and more tears and laughs than I had ever imaged from this series. I just wish to thank everyone that has followed this story from the beginning and those that have just stuck all the way through, no matter when you began. I honestly didn't think this would hold such a part in my heart, but it'll always linger.

However, I will be editing past chapters every now and again, so be sure to check up on that. I will post a new chapter at the end of the book (the completed book) when I've finished. [:

Thank you everyone for a stressful, writer's block filled, crazy, gracious filled two years.

~A

Being a fan doesn't always mean you've been around since the beginning, but it means you'll be there till the end.


End file.
